skye_org_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Azoya Ruins
|previousseason = |nextseason = Island Paradise |host = Aleks, Kristina, Nicole, Willy, and Olivia}} Survivor: Azoya Ruins is the 9th season of SKYE Network. Welcome to the hidden Lost Isles, where not even a map can prove its existence. A group of islands that hold secrets and mystery, all for you to uncover. You will be joined together to face mysterious creatures, unpredictable weather, and the secrets that hide away in the darkness. Explore the island to find the secrets that may grant you power or may put you in your grave. Choose your fate. Choose your adventure. Choose your power. Some of you may find secrets that are not hidden in the mainland, will you face isolation on Exile Island to find them or will you stay within the safety of your tribe camps? Who will seek the treasure? Who will solve the mystery? Who will be crowned? Host Team Twists * Nightfall Pick: '''At the start of the game the cast were told they were not going to be revealed their cast. Instead they were told to talk to everyone to see who was in which tribe. ** The tribe to successfully assemble their tribe first was given a parchment clue to their tribe camp's hidden immunity idol *** Zach was the first one to give the hosts a list of the correct tribe of * '''Osari Island: After each reward challenge, the winning tribe would choose one person from the opposite tribe to send to Exile. **'Metal Key:' On the Island of Osari, metal keys were hidden. These keys unlocked the Temple located on Azoya Island, where treasure chests could be unlocked *'Azoya Ruins:' Located on the Island of Azoya. A ruins damaged by time, holding mysterious secrets and dangerous creatures. ** The ruins unlocked as a reward, won the reward to adventure the Island. *** The Azoya Temple gave players a choose-your-own-adventure through the winding and spiralling corridors of the temple. *'Truth Potion:' Three hidden bottles of mysterious liquid were found at Azoya Temple. Before tribal council, a player could spike the tribe's drinks to uncover the truth. ** When the tribal votes were read out, so was which person voted for whom Castaway } | Enzo 13, United States | | | colspan="2" rowspan="4" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | | Ash 14, United States | | |Quit Day 6 |0 |- | | Jp 20, England | | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | | Zach 20, United States | | |3rd Voted Out Day 12 |3 |- | | Orange 14, United States | | | | rowspan="4" | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |5 |- | | Cameron 18, England | | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | | Ray 16, Australia | | | |6th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | | Joe 18, England | | | |7th Voted Out Day 21 |3 |- |- | | Static 13, Germany | | | |rowspan=10 |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | | Harrison 12, United States | | | |Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |0 |- | | Larry N/A, United States | | | |Quit 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |0 |- | | Ryan 23, United States | | | |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |4 |- | | Jay 13, United States | | | |Removed 5th Jury Member Day 35 |0 |- | | Nick N/A, Argentina | | | |10th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |4 |- | | Doozy N/A, United States | | | |11th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |3 |- | | Dennis 25, Mexico | | | |3rd Runner Up |1 |- | | Carter 27, United States | | | |2nd Runner Up |3 |- | | Xanleth 21, United States | | | |Sole Survivor |4 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History |} Trivia * During the Final 9 challenge, the Magic Wand twist gave both Ryan and Dennis immunity. Harrison was eliminated after not being picked to keep safe * Carter and Xanleth tied at FTC, Dennis was asked to use the 1 jury vote casted on him to vote a sole survivor * The tribe chose to name the merge tribe after one of the Lost Isles islands * Real life brothers Ryan and Larry went to Exile Island together, from different tribes. Both found truth potions * During the Final 15 tribal council, Zach had his vote stolen which lead to him going home * During the Final 10 tribal council, both Dennis and Larry played extra votes. Had Static not self-voted, there would have been a revote * Ryan left the game carrying the Tribe hidden immunity idol * No one from or had found the tribes' hidden immunity idol